Alessandra
Alessandra, is a human born to a family of slaves belonging to the Giants of Elbaf. Alessandra however was unfit to work for the giants themselves as she was born with what was thought to be a crippling disability, she was born blind. She however was revealed to be an incredibly charismatic young woman as despite her disability she was able to befriend several of her giant captors convincing them to allow her family their freedom. As she grew older, she became very respected in the land of the Giants, as she was able to use Haki. Her current position as Empress of Elbaf as earned her the moniker of Honorary Giant Appearance In regards to the vast majority of the world, Alessandra would be regarded as minuscule in stature, standing at a meager five feet and weighing only one hundred pounds. Alessandra possesses violet eyes and pale skin, whilst her hair falls to her mid back and possesses a pale silver and golden hue. In her youth, Alessandra's clothing consisted entirely of rags worn by most of the slaves possessed by the giants of Elbaf. These rags left the majority of her body exposed save for her private areas. This often left her at the mercy of the various shifts in Elbaf's weather, often resulting in her being sick. As a child, Alessandra was also abnormally skinny as a result of being malnourished as slaves were typically allowed only table scraps to eat. As Alessandra's political power in Elbaf grew, her body eventually started to get healthier as she was able to afford proper food and clothes, which allowed her to become well nourished as well as keep her self properly covered. Personality Alessandra is described as a incredible well spoken individual, who's words are always carefully chosen. Alessandra is always incredibly polite to those she is speaking to, respecting them as though they were equals which seemingly ease's those into relaxing their guard, becoming less tense around the woman. Politeness aside, the Savage Nymph tolerates disrespect under absolutely no circumstances, going so far as to kill those who disrespect her where they stand, hence how she had earned her epithet, of Savage Nymph. Given her background Alessandra is also empathetic to those less fortunate often going so far as to anonymously gift large sums of money to family's who are struggling for whatever reason. As further proof of her empathy she has been known to take struggling or neglected children aboard one of her fleets ships, this specific ship has several crew members dedicated to it for the sole purpose of teaching the children aboard to read, write, and also give them and understanding of the world, so that if they should chose to leave her care when they are old enough, they will have the skills to succeed and survive. There are times however when the children's parents are reluctant to give the children the the chance for a better life as they are unwilling to part ways with their child. it is in these situations that Alessandra loses patience as she doesn't understand how a parent would not give their child the chance to live a better life, when the opportunity stood directly in-front them. In these situations Alessandra takes the children by force, killing the parents if that is what is necessary. It should come as relatively no surprise due to the hell's that she experienced in her years as a slave that Alessandra is relatively dauntless showing no hesitation in anything that she does. This fearless was what allowed her to quickly sway the giants to her side after the coup of Her former husband as she promised that the great land of Elbaf would no longer sit on ideal tides whilst the rest of the world grew in power. Much of this fearlessness come's from her ignorance towards the other power's of the world, as a slave would have no business, nor care of the world outside of her own her task's and duties. History The story of Alessandra begins in Elbaf. Where a seemingly frigiel baby was born the human slaves, who had served the giants for the vast majority of their adult lives in exchange for shelter, as was the case with nearly every human “living” in Elbaf. Alessandra was set to be no different after her birth, her future probably contained something of the political verity as no of the women in Elbaf where subject to the physical labor that the men were, alas those plans seemed as though they would not be able to come to fruition, as Alessandra was born with what many thought to be an impairment, as surely a blind women could not thrive let alone survive in the world where there was so much hate and violence. At first it looked as though those thoughts would prove to be correct, as the girl had struggled to adapt to life,being blind, simple tasks proved nearly impossible for her, be it walking, running, or even a task so fundamental as eating. As Alessandra began to grow older, he desire to see the world also grew, she was sick of being in darkness so much the she grew to detest it, she hated it. She was quite the gifted painter, according to those who had viewed her art and her giant owner’s had sold several of her pieces for quite the large sums of money. As her desire to see continued to grow Alessandra began to see, only she couldn’t see in the traditional sense, she saw outlines of people, and things as if they were painted on a black canvas, as she has stated that she see’s people’s presence rather than seeing them. Powers and Abilities Alessandra, being the current empress of Elbaf, whilst also serving as the head of its military is an individual of extreme power, both politically and physically. Condensed into her small frame is power that could best be described as a force of nature, for the ferocity that roars through her would be enough to part the sea itself, as if she where it’s goddess. Her raw strength is such that she is able to hurl objects many times her size with strict ease, as evident when she threw a large ship anchor several meters after a subordinate had earned her ire. Her strength alone makes her more than a match for nearly any being standing in her path, if one is foolish enough to do so. Whilst her massive reserves of strength are truly frightening so to is her speed, her mere movements are a mixture of elegant and savage, as she is almost wraith like in her movements. Alessandra’s speed when used to it’s fullest effect can only be described as otherworldly, as she is able to seemingly teleport from one location to another, using what appears to be a primal more unrefined form of Soru. When Alessandra combine’s both her speed and her strength she is capable of easily penetrating the flesh of a foolish challenger, as she so often does, ripping the heart out of their chest, and feasting on it in front of them. Mental Prowess More than making up for her stature, Alessandra is incredibly intelligent in regards to the state of the world as well as in most aspects of the worlds history save for the void century. She has also shown a tactical brilliance being able to quickly formulate masterful strategies seemingly off the top of her head, and having them been nearly flawless in their accuracy and effectiveness. This quick wit allows her to seemingly never be caught off guard, and when combined with her Haki, makes her an incredibly skilled strategist. Haki Haki is said to sleep in all creatures of the world, be they human, giant, mermaid or any other creature, they will all have this power slumbering within them. They just need a way to awaken the power slumbering within them. They simple need a key, or an emotional event to awakening the devastating ferocity that is haki. In the case of Alessandra it was her awakened by her desire to finally be able to see something other than darkness. It is hinted that this strong desire to see awakened her Kenbunshoku haki. As she has aged, her skills in the art of haki have grown to rival those who are considered legends, as she is able to project her will onto the world, and bend it and its creatures to her will. 'Kenbunshoku' Born into perpetual darkness, Alessandra lives a life without light. The desire to be able to see a light in the vast ocean of darkness that she had been unfairly plunged into had triggered an awakening within her. This desire was so intense that the awakening within her that she felt was later revealed to be Kenbunshoku Haki. She soon found herself able to see images, or rather outlines of images in the ever existing darkness that she had grown accustomed to living in. As she has grown, so to has her prowess within the realms of Kenbunshoku haki, as she is now capable of seeing the energies of peoples kilometers away. Alessandra, is also an incredibly talented empath, as she is able to interpret the emotions, moods and temperaments of others, whether they are attempting to hide their true emotions with the facade of another or not. This skill has proven incredibly advantageous, as she is able to manipulate the actions of a person by playing on their emotions and making them act in a way in which they normally would not. It has been hinted that she used her skills in empathy to rise to her current rank in the hierarchy of Elbaf, as she could read the Giants distrust of the outside world as well as their fears of being attacked, whilst using promises of making Elbaf the strongest country in the world, in order to gain their trust as well as complete political and militarily control over the land of the giants. The final ability granted to a master of the Kenbunshoku Haki, is the ability to sense and perceive the intent of opponent's or other people in general. Whilst described as a separate ability, Alessandra has stated that the ability to sense intent is in fact a more specific and focused form of empathy, being that they are in fact the same technique. With the ability to sense the intents of those around her, Alessandra is able to decipher what they will do before they themselves actually make a move, allowing her to react accordingly and almost certainly correctly. This ability has a flaw however, that being that the user can not predict or foresee attacks that are inherently random, meaning attacks that the user has no idea where it may end up or how it shall occur. 'Busoshoku' Armor is a necessity among the warriors of the seas as such many of these warriors possess the ability to produce an invisible armor around their being capable of withstanding a plethora of attacks as well as striking the body of a Logia user whilst bypassing its safe guards. This type of haki can, naturally be utilized to greatly boost one's offensive power, allowing them to accomplish feat far greater than they would normally be capable of as show when Alessandra was able to punch through a heavily armored marine vessel with seemingly little effort. Yet another instance of this abilities offense power, was demonstrated by the woman when she effortless punched through a mans chest in order to quite literally rip out his heart. Masters of this skill are able to harden parts of their body to the point that it becomes black due to the dense amount of Haki thus increasing their weight and making them much more formidable in terms of being able to resist attacks. Alessandra herself has referred to this as her faultless defense as she is able to withstand all but the strongest of attacks with what appears to be ease, unflinching at the attacks of those who are not at-least vice admiral level combatants. 'Haoshoku' Devil Fruit Alessandra has eaten a currently unknown devil fruit that grants her the ability to manipulate both her own shadow and shadows in the surrounding area for offensive, defensive and supplementary use. When used for offensive purposes Alessandra can manipulate her shadow to for powerful spike’s, whips and blades that have seemingly been able to penetrate anything that they have come into contact with thus far. In terms of defensive capabilities the shadows can be manipulated to form a personal shield or even a wall, through the manipulation of the vast shadows in an area, these shields and walls are high resistant to damage being able to withstand several barrages of attacks with ease, however they are capable of being destroyed if an attack is combined with Haki. As a secondary ability, the fruit allows Alessandra access to a pocket dimension that she can use to quickly travel vast distance in a short period of time. The extant of this "shadow travel" has not yet been seen, but it is heavily implied that its range covers atleast the entirety of Elbaf. This pocket dimension also allows Alessandra to store a large amount of goods, serving has her own personal vault of sorts. Trivia According to Aga Alessandra's character theme is Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine Category:New World Character Category:Females Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users